Between the Gravestones (There's No Sorrow)
by Webstergem
Summary: Or, in which Carlos does not keep a promise, Cecil is very much like a lovebird, and Dana the Intern is left to broadcast Cecil's final moments. Cecil/Carlos AU because the first date is different, and Dana is not in the Dog Park.
1. Part 1: Moment of Passion

_Part 1: Moment of Passion: Carlos The Scientist_

_Carlos, just pick up the damn phone already, _the scientist told himself. _Call Cecil to go out. Nothing could go wrong. You planned everything perfectly._

But something could go wrong. Cecil could say no….oh, fuck it. He picked up the phone and dialed Cecil's number. When he had first gotten here, he had wondered briefly about why the phone numbers looked like satanist symbols, or why they were even symbols at all instead of numbers, but he brushed it off as Nightvale.

**Hello? **Cecil's velvety voice sounded on the other end.

"Cecil, it's Carlos." Carlos answered somewhat smoothly.

**Carlos? Just one minute. **Over the line he heard Cecil set the phone down. And then, just barely, he could hear the sound of Cecil whooping. Then there was a loud crash and a shout and Carlos sighed and shook his head.

**Hello, Carlos, what can I do for you? What calamity befalls us today? How can the world be saved? **

"Actually, Cecil, I was thinking…." Carlos started.

**….Yes? **Cecil prodded when he stopped.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you would like to go on a date? With me?" Carlos shut his eyes hard, hoping, praying…

Cecil hung up.

_Shit. _

Carlos was siting at his table, heart throbbing, when he heard a car drive up outside the lab. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door.

Carlos got up reluctantly and opened it only to reveal Cecil. Holding flowers. Roses, to be exact.

"Cecil?" Carlos was alarmed.

"Carlos." Cecil smiled warmly, but then his face turned somber. "Can I come in?"

Carlos stepped aside to allow Cecil in, and asked, "What are those for?"

Cecil set them on the table, turned, and took a deep breath before starting his story.

"Okay, so, when you asked me, I was so surprised that I dropped my phone, and it broke. I was so terrified that you would think that I had hung up, that I had to get you something, and then get over and tell you as soon as possible. The truth is…." Cecil looked straight into Carlos's chocolate eyes, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Carlos's shock must have shown on his face, because Cecil winced, "Too much?"

In answer, Carlos walked over in two quick strides, took the radio host's head in his hands, and kissed him, full on the mouth. It only took a moment for Cecil to kiss back. They broke apart reluctantly, and Carlos realized with a start that his arms were now around Cecil's waist and one of Cecil's tattooed hands is in his hair.

"Not at all. Now, about that date…"

Cecil's smile could have lit up the world.

They went on several dates after that. Cecil and Carlos stopped being dates and went to lovers. And then to partners. And then came the moment of passion.

Cecil and Carlos walked, hand in hand, down the streets of Nightvale. Carlos stopped them just outside the former Waterfront (that never had water), where they could see the stars.

Carlos kneeled so that his pants dug into the gravel. "Cecil Baldwin…."

Cecil looked confused, "Yes…."

"Would you….do the honor of being my….husband?" Carlos asked slowly, hopefully.

Cecil looked like he had floated up to heaven, he moved his hands to cover his mouth in shock. Carlos braced himself for the rejection.

"Yes."

_What? _

Carlos looked up at Cecil, who was crying. "Yes, yes, _yes, _my beautiful, perfect, Carlos, I WILL be your husband."

Carlos didn't even realize he was crying. Cecil was too perfect. Too loving. God, he loved him.

Carlos put the ring on Cecil's finger, and then howled at the cactus, as is the custom, and Cecil howled with him. Then, Carlos pulled him in for a deep, long kiss.

When they broke apart, Cecil cradled Carlos's head in his hands. "Promise me that this will last forever."

Carlos grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And Cecil believed him.

Until it happened.


	2. Part 2: Moment of Sorrow

_Part 2: Moment of Sorrow: Cecil Baldwin_

His worst fears had come upon him.

Carlos was dead.

No, he couldn't even say that to himself. He couldn't say that his beautiful, perfect, Carlos was dead.

It was Lane Five all over again.

He read the headline again:

**CRAZED SURGEON KILLS SEVERAL IN ATTEMPTS AT PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE**

Curse Pumpkin Spice Lattes. Curse surgeons. Who needs them anyway? Curse me. Why did I let him go to the lab that day? WHY?

Tears stream down Cecil's face as he straightens his purple diagonally striped tie; the one Carlos always loved. Today was the day. Five days after his death, they had decided to do the funeral.

At least Dana would be there to help him. She was always the best intern, anyway.

"Cecil, time to go," she says gently as she puts a hand on his arm.

Cecil nods and follows her to the car, solemn as the dread fills his heart. What was he supposed to say about his perfect Carlos? Carlos was not just some paragraph said in the dense silence of a funeral. Carlos was more than words in a moment of sorrow.

Cecil could feel the tears coming again and Dana comforted him from the seat next to him, with words that would be reassuring if he wasn't so hollow.

When they arrived, all who was there was his scientist friends. It sent a pang to Cecil's heart that Carlos's only true friend was him.

Cecil kept his eyes downcast thorough the entire funeral, and he reluctantly stepped up to the podium.

"You all know that I loved Carlos. From day one, the moment I heard about him. He had smiled, and I fell in love instantly. It wasn't until the incident of Lane Five we started dating, but before that, all of Nightvale knew of my infatuation over the radio. I had gotten married to him just under a year ago, and we were thinking of having children. And I told the story of my life on the radio. And now I feel like it was all for nothing. The time we had together was too short. He was more than words. He was more than this. And I hope everyone knows that." Cecil still was not looking up, which really limited his vision. "You may start the chant."

Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of voices rose to the podium in the chant of sorrow, and Cecil looked up.

Old Woman Josie, Telly the Barber, the Angels, and even Steve Carlsberg stood at the front, holding the blood candles, as the custom. But what really amazed Cecil was the people behind them.

All of Nightvale was surrounding the podium, chanting, tears streaming down there faces, and Cecil realized that not only knew he was more than words, but they felt that way too. All of Nightvale loved Carlos just as much as he did.

And it was two much.

Cecil felt his knees buckle as he collapsed to the ground, listening to the solemn chant as he curled into a ball, trying to block out the world.

He could feel Dana holding him as he sobbed into her chest, whispering soft assurances into his ear.

But they didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Carlos was dead.

And from that moment Cecil knew:

So was he.


	3. Part 3: Moment of Reunion

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a long time! This is the second sad part. This is the penultimate chapter guys, so enjoy it while you can! Please review, and have a good day!**

Part Three: Moment of Reunion

Silence sank into the world, only broken by the slight hum of the dead air on the radio. And then suddenly, the smooth voice of Nightvale's beloved radio host rang through the homes of the small town.

"Listeners….have you ever heard of a lovebird? They are real birds." A pause. "They find a mate, and reside to be the happiest they will ever be in their pointless little lives. And when their mate dies, they are heartbroken, and never find another."

A shaky breath is heard, and then Cecil continues, "They just sit in their nests for days, sometimes weeks on end, until the moment of reunion. The moment that their small hearts give out, the moment they lose all hope, the moment they…."

Cecil swallows thickly and closes his eyes, "The moment they die to join their mate."

For a long while, it is only dead air. Then Cecil speaks again, slowly.

"I know that there have been exclamations on my comment that I was leaving. Am I resigning, you ask? Or retiring?"

A sigh is heard, "Truth is, listeners. This is my last broadcast. Not that I have not had a good time here; you all are lovely people (or otherwise). It's just…..Not the same without Carlos."

Cecil takes another shaky breath, and closes his eyes, "I know this was a…" Cecil gasps slightly, and his voice is quieter when he talks again, "Short broadcast, but I just wanted to wish you all a good night, and a good life. So goodnight, Nightvale. Good…."

The silence sinks into the world again, just like our hearts. Softly through the microphone, you can hear a shriek. It's Dana.

"Cecil? Cecil?! CECIL?!"

The radio shuts off.


End file.
